Thanks For The Memories
by taylorcameron
Summary: Taylor Thompson lived in New Jesery for her whole life. What happens when she moves to California and meets Lilly, Miley, Oliver and the Jonas Brothers? Will she fall head over heels for one of the boys?
1. I Don't Want To Move!

Chapter 1-

Part 1: Taylor Marie Thompson

What's there to know about me? Well I have long dark brown hair with red highlights and bright green eyes; I'm tall and 15 years old. I've lived in New Jesery my whole life and have lots of friends. I HATE the Jonas Brothers! They get on My nerves and so do all the screaming fans; well except my best friend Beckie. I have 5 siblings and I'm in the middle. There is my 22 year old brother Danny he's an actor and plays Sean Cameron on Degrassi. Then there is my 13 year old twin siblings Jayden and Tori, Jayden is obsessed with skateboarding and girls. Tori is a TOTAL girly girl and is madly in love with Nick Jonas. Next there is my youngest sister Jessie who is 7, she is such a drama queen and loves Frankie Jonas.Last but not least there is my 6 month old brother Trenton, who gets all the attention. I guess you can say i'm a rocker chick and love loud music.

Part 2- I Don't Want To Move!

"Why do we have to move? I Screamed after my parents just told me we were going to move to California. "I like it here"

"Taylor, it's your mom's dream job and were can't take that away from here" My dad said hugging my mom.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" I yelled running up the stairs and slamming my door.

I sat in my room and got my razor out of my bookbag, pulled up my sleeve and slit my wrist. I felt the tears slide down my face as the blood dripped down my wrist. I knew I was hurting myself but I didn't want anyone to find out about it, especially Beckie. She would end up telling all the teachers and sooner then later all the other people would find out.

2 weeks later-

"Tay, it's time to go" my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I looked at the empty room for the last time.

"Coming" I replied slowly walking down the stairs.

The car ride to the airport was hell. My sisters were fighting the whole way and Jayden kept elbowing me in the ribs. I was glad when we finally arrived to the airport and Jay's elbow was out of my side.

After what felt like a 50 hour plane ride we arrived in New Jersey. As soon as we walked into the airport everyoe stared at me then laughed.

"What A loser" I heard a blonde girl say as she walked past me.

'Just ignore it' I thought to myself

At Our New House-

"WOAH, THIS PLACE IS HUGE" Jayden screamed as he skateboarded up the driveway. " I wonder if there are any hot girls around here?"

As soon as he said girls two walked around the corner. One of them looked really girly and the other one looked like she was total tom boy.

"Hey!" The girly one said in a southern accent " I'm Miley"

"And I'm Lilly" The blonde one said.

"Taylor" I said faking a smile.

"Do you wanna come to the beach with us?" Miley asked

"Sure I'll be right back"


	2. Meeting the Guys and Eating Ice Cream

**Authors Note-**

**Still deciding on pairings, and I posted a picture of what Taylor looks like on my profile.**

Chapter 2-

I ran upstairs and put armbands on (just in case) then ran back down stairs. Miley and Lilly were sitting on the couch talking to Jayden who was enjoying it a little too much.

"Ready to come meet the guys? Miley asked as we walked out the front door.

"Yup!" I said happily.

On The Beach-

As soon as we got to the beach I saw four dark haired guys. The shortest of the four got up and walked over to us.

"I'm Nick Jonas" he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Taylor Thompson" I said then went over to Lilly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" she replied then got off of the tallest boys lap.

"Those are the Jonas Brothers right?" I asked shocked

"Yup! They're amazing" she said waving to Joe.

"Oh" I said as we walked back over to the boys and Miley.

"Oh Everyone this is Taylor" Miley started " Taylor this is Oliver, Joe, Kevin and you've already met Nick"

"Hey Taisy" Joe said as Lilly sat on his lap.

"I should go" I said not wanting to stay with the Jonas boys "I still have to unpack"

"Kay, bye Tay" Lilly said as Nick stood up.

"I have to go check my blood sugar" Nick said sounding like he was making it up.

Walking Home-

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked walking up beside me.

"Go ahead" I said actually looking at his face.

I had to admit he was really cute and had an AMAZING smile.

"Would you like to go get ice cream?" He asked smiling

"Sure, I gotta stop at my house to tell my mom first" I said as we walked into my front down.

"OMJ IT'S NICK JONAS" Tori screamed as she run over to him and almost knocked him over.

"Sorry" I mouthed as I got Tori off of him.

"It's okay" He said as Tori passed him her Jonas Brothers CD and a marker.

"Thanks" she said hugging him.

At The Ice Cream Place-

"Two ice cream sundaes" Nick said passing the man at the counter the money.

"Thanks" I said as we sat down at a table.

"No problem" he smiled putting a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"So what do you like doing in your spare time?" I asked him as a teenage girl ran up to us.

"OMG Can I have an autograph?" she asked jumping up and down.

"Sure" he said signing a napkin then she asked me to take a picture of her and Nick.

"Does that ever get annoying?" I asked as the girl left.

"Oh yeah" he started "especially when you're in the middle of something"

"Nice" I laughed for the first time in 3 weeks.

"Ya..." he said as he laughed

"I Love your laugh" I said as he smiled

"Yours too" He said as someone walked by and spilt their drink all over my lap.

"I'm so sorry" the girl said then ran off

Nick got a pile of napkins and helped me wipe off the smoothie.

On The Way Home-

"Well at least my jeans smell berry good" I said as he laughed at my lame joke."Can I tell you something if you promise not to get mad?"

"Sure..." He said as we stopped at a bench...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's not the best chapter...I promise that the next one will be better**


	3. Jealousy

**Pairings!**

**Naylor (Nick and Taylor...later on) and maybe some Jaylor (Joe and Taylor)**

**Joly (Joe and Lilly)**

**Niley (Nick and Miley) **

**Toliver (Tori and Oliver)**

**Mikevin (Mikayla and Kevin)**

**I Don't own Teardrops On My Guitar or Mary's Song (Oh My My).**

**Mikayla isn't mean and she knows Mileys secret.**

Chapter 3-

"I don't know how to tell you this but.." I started as he looked me straight into the eyes."I hate the Jonas Brothers"

He looked at me weirdly then opened his mouth to talk.

"You don't have to like us" He said then grabbed my hand as I quickly pulled my arm away so he wouldn't see the cuts.

"I have to hurry up and get home" I said as he handed me a piece of paper.

On it, it said-

Nick's # 193-2423

Nick's Email- nick-to-the-man-jonas

"Thanks" I said as he walked into the house next to mine.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He asked before he closed the door.

"Sure..." I said then waved

"Call me after ten" he said then shut the door to his house.

* * *

"So..What happened?" Tori asked as I walked into the house. 

"We went out for ice cream...it was nothing" I said walking upstairs.

In My Room-

I changed out of my berry smelling jeans then sat on my bed with my guitar.

I started singing and playing a song I wrote called Teardrops On My Guitar.

'So I drive home alone

As I turn off the lights

I'll put his pictures down

And maybe get some sleep tonight'

I heard something hit my window so I put my guitar down and went to see what it was.

"Hey Taylor" Nick said from outside.

Him and his three brothers were outside playing football and fooling around.

"Hey Nicky" I said opening the window.

I also saw Miley, Lilly, Oliver and a brunette girl.

"Wanna come out and hang with us?" Miley asked as she was tackled to the ground by Kevin."hey no fair I wasn't paying attention"

"HAHA" Kevin said as the brunette girl walked over to Kevin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Sure" I said putting my black and red hoodie on then shut the window.

Outside-

"Hey Tay" Lilly said walking over to me. "this is Mikayla"

"Hi" I said looking at Nick who was trapped under his two older brothers.

"Guys get up...I can't BREATHE" Nick said as I laughed.

"Hey Nicky!" I said walking over to him.

"Taisy" He said as he reached out to hug me.

"Aww you guys only have known each other for a couple of hours and you're already close" Miley said putting one arm around each of us.

Nick smiled and blushed a bit and I giggled and blushed.

"Do you guys wanna play TOD?" Mikayla asked as Joe gave her the weirdest look ever.

"Huh?" He asked as she laughed and playfully hit her boyfriend.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked as Miley nodded.

"Oh..I knew that" Kevin laughed then said he would play.

"Okay Miles you go first" Oliver said as my sister walked out. "nice"

"That's my sister...Tori" I laughed as she sat by me.

"Can I play?" She asked twirling her long blonde hair with her fingers.

"Sure" Oliver said still staring at my sister.

"Joe...Truth or dare?" Miley asked.

"Truth" He answered as Lilly looked at him in shock.

"Wow I thought he would have picked dare" She laughed as Miley started talking.

"Okay what was your most embarrassing moment" She asked Joe.

"When Nick walked in on me" Joe said not telling us the details.

"Doing what?" Miley asked.

"You don't wanna know" Nick said

"Lets just say there was a magazine full of hot girls..." Joe said turning red as we all laughed except Nick who was still grossed out about it.

"Okay Joe you ask someone" Lilly said looking at him.

"Um..Taylor truth or dare?" He asked me as I swallowed loudly.

"Dare" I said as my mom popped her head out the door.

"Tori Bear and Taytor Tot suppers ready" She yelled as I turned bright red.

"Bye TAYTOR TOT!" Joe said as I walked into the house.

"I'm not hungry" I said going up the stairs then flopping down on my comfy bed.

"Kay come eat if you get hungry" My mom said as the smell of homemade pizza filled my room.

"I WILL" I yelled getting out my song book and reading some of the songs I wrote.

'She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us Growing up and falling in love

and our mamas smiled And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Take me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I... Oh my my my my' I sang quietly as a tear rolled down my face.

I wrote that song for my best friend...Kyle. I wrote it a few days before he was killed by a drunk driver.

The Next Day-

"Hey Taylor" Nick said as I walked past his house.

"Hey" I said looking at him as I sat down beside him on the stairs of his porch.

"What's new?" I asked as Miley walked out of her house in A hoodie and short shorts.

"He got a girlfriend..." Miley said sitting on his lap.

"Cool" I said as jealousy hit.

* * *

Please Review! 


	4. Joe Finds Out

**

* * *

Thanks for The Reviews Guys!**

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

I know I've only known Nick for a day but I felt like I really knew him and we had a lot in common.

I sat there watching Miley kissing Nicks neck trying to fight the tears from falling down my face.

"I have to go" I said as Lilly appeared with Joe...hand in hand.

I got up and ran to my house because there were now tears running down my face.

"Taylor" A voice said as they knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY" I screamed locking the door.

"Taylor..let me in" I heard them yell again.

I unlocked the door and saw my brother Danny standing there with Kevin, Joe and Lilly.

"You okay" Kevin asked as I went into my room.

"Fine" I said sarcastically then turned on my music. I put in my Paramore CD and turned Misery Business on then turned it up full blast as I slammed the door and locked it again.

'WOAH I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG BUT I GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW' I sang rolling up my sleeve.The cold blade rubbed across my skin as drips of red blood fell on the hardwood floor.

Every time I cut myself it would take away the pain and stress. I put the blade away and turned the music down a bit. I unlocked the door and laid on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Two Days Later- 

"Taylor wanna come swimming with us?" Joe asked walking out of his house in just swim trunks.

"I can't" I said trying not to stare "I have to babysit"

"Too bad...mabe next time?" He said the went back inside.

"Maybe next time" I smiled and looked down at my wrists."Oh crap"

I noticed that they were uncovered, luckily Joe didn't notice.

Inside-

I could see Joe and the others in the pool in their backyard, laughing and having a blast.

* * *

Joe's POV- 

I was swimming in the pool next to Lilly who was definitely flirting with Oliver. It really pissed me off,I mean I was right by her side.

"Lilly can I talk to you?" I asked as she followed me out of the pool.

"What Joey?" She asked looking over at Oliver.

"Do you like Oliver?" I asked as she laughed like she does when someone finds out her big secrets.

"No" She lied.

"You know what Lilly?" I said as she looked at me weirdly. "It's over"

"What?" She asked then punched me in the gut.

"What the hell?" I asked "you were the one flirting like crazy and he was all you talked about for the past week."

"Fine" She said running out of my backyard with Oliver.

"What was that all about?" Miley asked hugging my younger brother.

"She likes Oliver" I said as I saw Taylor looking out her window.

She quickly closed the curtains and I laughed.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

I saw Joe look at me then wave so I quickly closed the curtains. I went and laid on my bed, I gently rubbed my fingers over the cuts, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. Then my door opened there stood Jayden and Joe. I quickly sat up and tried to cover up the cuts.

"Taylor...why?" Jayden asked as he grabbed my arm and looked at my arm which was cover in scratches.

"I don't know" I said as Joe put his arms around me.

"You got to stop hurting yourself" He said as I put my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to get mom" Jayden said as I started bawling.

"Please..don't" I said through tears.

"I have to" Jayden said running down the stairs.

"Do you hate me?" I asked Joe as he squeezed me tighter.

"No..how could I?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"TAYLOR MARIE" My mom yelled coming into the room. "WHY?"

"I don't know" I said " STOP YELLING"

"Taylor you need help" She said. "I'm taking you to the hospital"

"What are they gonna do?" I asked "Tell me to stop?"


	5. Welcome Home!

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

Chapter 5- 

Taylor's POV-

I have been in this damn place for a month, I couldn't have visitors and the food sucked. If you're wondering what this place is...it's the hospital..well a special hospital. I missed talking to people who didn't treat me like I was crazy.

"Guess what Miss.Thompson" Dr. Hodges said as he walked into my hospital room.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"You're going home" He said as my eyes got wide.

"WHAT NO WAY" I said excited.

"Someone's here to pick you up downstairs" He said as I put on my shoes and a hoodie.

The cuts were going away but there were gonna be a lot of scars. I walked out to the front door and spotted Joe, Jayden and my mom.

"Oh my gosh" I said as my eyes filled with tears."Joe"

"I missed you" He said kissing my forehead.

"I missed you too" I said wrapping my arms around him as we got into my mom's car.

The whole way home I cuddled with Joe, my mom kept looking at us in the mirror and smiling.

"That was HELL" I said "but I am NEVER going to cut myself again"

"That's my girl" My mom said as I turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

At Home- 

"Welcome home Tay" Miley said hugging me.

"Thanks" I said as we went outside.

"Wanna go swimming with us?" Nick asked taking off his shirt.

"Sure..that's if Taisy wants to" Joe said smiling at me.

"Sure" I said " I have to go get changed"

I walked out the Jonas' front door and went to my house.

I grabbed my bikini and went back to the Jonas' house.

"Can I change here?" I asked Denise

"Sure sweetie" She replied showing me to the bathroom.

I had Just put my bottoms on and was getting ready to tied my top when the bathroom door opened. I guess I forgot to lock it.

"JOE!" I screamed grabbing my hoodie and covering myself up.

"AWW!" He replied pulling his swim trunks back up." I'm SO sorry"

"It's fine" I said as he went to get out of the bathroom.

"Did you hit the doorknob when you screamed?" He asked.

"I think why?" I asked.

"Because it won't open" He said banging on the door. "everyone's outside and there's no window in here"

"CRAP!" I said as Joe sat o the edge of the bathtub.

"Did you see anything?" He asked embarrassed.

I nodded my head and he turned bright red.

"I can't wait till someone gets this damn door open.." He started " I really gotta pee"

"TMI!" I said laughing at him as he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled back and he looked at me.

"One sec" I said tying up my top then continued to kiss him.

We sat on the edge of the bathtub, making out he was an AMAZING kisser.

I felt his tongue on my lips then opened them a bit and his tongue went in.

"Now I know why they call it swapping spit" He laughed as we stopped kissing.

"You're AMAZING" I said as he kissed my neck.

"I have a feeling they forgot about us" I said as Joe started 'dancing' a bit.

"Ya.." He said as I laughed.

"I won't look.." I said

"Thanks" He said kissing me again.

* * *

Joe's POV- 

She looked so beautiful sitting on the edge on the tub in just a bikini. I've only known her for a month but I had a HUGE crush on her. I was glad she kissed back when I kissed her...because it was the best thirty minutes of my life.

"That's way better" I said fixing my swimming trunks and going back over to Taylor.

"You're so hot" She said putting her hand through my hair and gently kissed a lips.

"You are too" I replied as she smiled.

I could here someone outside of the bathroom then the door flung open.

"Hey..."Nick said as Taylor and I pulled apart.

We run out of the bathroom and outside to the pool.

"So are we...you know boyfriend..girlfriend?" I asked her as she nodded and pulled me into a hug.

Taylor's POV-

I did something I never thought I do... I fell in love with one of the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**I changed my mind about some of the pairings...I'll post them in the next chapter!**


End file.
